Harry Potter And The Soulbound
by Luke1t0
Summary: 31/07/12 Abandoned Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i dont own any of the characters / story line / anything related thanks goes to 'Kyra Renee' my beta reader **

Chapter 1

It was Halloween of 1981, a dark night with no clouds in sight and the full moon shining Potter was crying as he heard a loud VOOOOOOOM because only moments ago a very dark wizard by the name of Voldemort had killed his parents, Lilly and James Potter. James had begged his wife to run and take Harry but she refused and was killed protecting Harry. Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry and in a high cold voice said, "Avada Kedavra." The spell shot out of his wand hit Harry and rebounded, almost killing Voldemort. With his powers and strength gone, Voldemort fled into the night.

Albus Dumbledore, a Professor from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry had been notified of what had happened and had sent Hagrid to go and go and get Harry. Hagrid had responded with a, "Yes, sir Dumbledore. Straight away, sir," and had borrowed Sirius Black's motorbike to go and fetch Harry from the house.

Hagrid had flown in with and landed as he dismounted, he looked at the house with tears in his eyes and went up to the door and opened it. He went inside and saw all the damage. He slowly made his way up stairs and heard a baby wailing, he went into the room and gently picked Harry up and cooed to him. Harry slowly fell asleep. Hagrid was supposed to take Harry to a family called the Weasley family, Harry was going to stay with them until Dumbledore had spoken to his only remaining relatives, an aunt and uncle.

Meanwhile, in Private Drive in Little Whinging a man popped suddenly onto the street. The man was wearing blue robes with silver and gold lining; he had a long white beard and white hair. He walked down the pathway to the house with the number 4 on the letterbox and he frowned slightly. He walked up to the gate and let himself in and shut it behind himself. Walking up to the door, he knocked from inside and heard a man yelling about people knocking at this time. Dumbledore frowned again and suddenly the door was thrown open and the man standing there said in a rude voice, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Dumbledore simply replied, "May I come in to discus some urgent matters with you?"

"No! You bloody will not!" roared the man.

Dumbledore just looked at him and a woman came into the doorway saying, "Who is it, Vernon?" When she caught sight of Albus Dumbledore in the door way she went pale. "Wh.. wh.. What do you want?" she stuttered.

"I am here to tell you that your sister and her husband were murdered last night."

"So what? We don't care about them or their kind," snapped Vernon.

Albus thought for a moment and knew these muggles weren't the best option for Harry and maybe the Weasley's would look after him. "Well, I can see this isn't going to work out and I'm sorry for intruding," he said with a sigh. He turned and disappeared.

Albus apparated to the Burrow which belonged to Arthur and Molly Weasley. He was going to ask if Harry could live with them instead of with his Aunt and Uncle. Albus sighed as he walked up the pathway to the front door and he knocked and waited he could hear a lot of noise coming from inside. Molly answered the door, "Oh hello, Albus. Would you like to come in? We just heard about the news about how Harry stopped Vol... You-know-who."

"Why, yes. I would like to come in, thank you," Albus followed Molly into the house and into the sitting room. He knew the Weasley family wasn't rich but they were rich in love and that's what mattered. He knew Harry would be treated as part of the family.

He sighed as he sat down on a chair and said, "That's what I'm here about. I'm looking for a family for Harry to stay with and I thought you would be the best relatives weren't nice muggles and I didn't want to leave him there."

Molly looked at Albus, "We will need to get Arthur here but I would love for him to stay with us," then she added, "I will floo call Arthur now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N i dont own any of the characters / story line / anything related thanks goes to 'Kyra Renee' my beta reader.**

Chapter 2

Molly was about to walk up to the fire place when there was a knock at the door, "Excuse me, Albus," Molly said as she went to see who was at the door. She opened it to see the huge form of Hagrid in the darkness. He was holding a small bundle of blankets, "Hello, Molly. I have little Harry here," said Hagrid.

Molly smiled and told Hagrid to come in. She walked to the fire place took a pinch of floo powder before she threw it into the fire saying, "Ministry of Magic, Arthur Weasleys Office," and stuck her head in. "Arthur! Arthur!" she called. Her husband looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Molly dear."

"Arthur, how long till you come home, dear?" asked Molly

"Oh, about five minutes. I'm just finishing up," Molly pulled her head out of the fireplace and brushed the soot off.

"Arthur will be home in about five minutes. Would you both like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," replied Hagrid and Albus. She bustled off to the kitchen to make everyone a cup of tea.

By the time she brought a tray laden with cups and biscuits, Arthur came out of the fireplace brushing soot off. He looked up, "I heard the news about You-Know-Who killing Lilly and James Potter but not being able to kill Harry. And Harry bringing about the end of You-Know-Who," there was a sad look on his face when he had finished speaking.

"Yes, Arthur, that's what I am here about," Arthur looked at Albus in confusion.

"Well," began Albus, "I was wondering if you would take Harry into your care. His muggle relatives were rude and didn't want him." Arthur looked at his wife who was nodding. Arthur turned to Albus and said, "We would love to take him in."

Albus smiled, "Harry has enough money to survive. Please take good care of him," Molly took Harry from Hagrid and cooed and took him upstairs. She put him in a baby crib and put wards around him so she would know if he awoke and walked back downstairs to finalize the details about Harry living with them.

"Molly, Arthur, I will be back in the morning to finalize things. We all need our sleep," Molly walked Albus and Hagrid to the door and showed them out. She walked back to where Arthur was sitting, "Arthur, dear…" she began, then continued, "this is right, isn't it? Making sure Harry is happy and safe and with a loving family?"

Arthur smiled at the woman he loved since they were at school together, "Yes, Molly. Let's go up to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

The next day shined bright and was a clear morning. Albus came past before midday and explained everything to Molly and Arthur while the kids all ran around. The older boys knew Harry was going to stay with the afternoon Molly took the washing out to hang out on the line and heard Ginny crying.

She hurried back in and was trying to figure out what was wrong. She watched Harry crawl over to pick up her pink blanket before crawling over to Ginny. He gave it to her and she stopped crying and smiled and snuggled up to the blanket.

Molly stood there with a bemused look on her face. A short while later she heard Ginny crying again and her dummy had fallen out. Molly watched Harry, who was sitting next to her, pass her the dummy and hug her. She looked on with a bemused expression again but the moment Harry touched Ginny a burst of energy happened. Molly had turned back to what she was doing, but didn't notice anything strange that had happened.

Miles away at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore looked up with a confused look on his face. He swore he felt a pulse of magic and he thought he knew what it was, but he had to check in with the Ministry first.

Albus went deep within the Ministry Of Magic in a room with the title 'Records' written above. Deep within that room was a section on Soul bond's where a book was on a podium. The book hadn't been written in for hundreds of years and the last time a soul-bond occurred was in the late 1500's. The book suddenly opened and the words _Harry James Potter ~ Ginerva Molly Weasley Soul-bonded on 1st November 1981 _appeared. Dumbledore gasped then smiled and thought,"I wonder how Molly will react."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N i dont own any of the characters / story line / anything related thanks goes to 'Kyra Renee' my beta reader **

Chapter 3

Through the years Harry and Ginny got closer. They knew when the other wanted something and they also discovered they could talk to each other in their minds and sometimes see through each other's eyes.

Therewere a few embarrassing moments when they would see the other nude in the mirror but apart from that, Harry grew closer to Ginny. He was still friends with the rest of the family and the boys all counted Harry as a brother.

Ron thought his sister was annoying but Harry liked having her around. They could calm each other down and when they played Quidditch, of course he was a natural.

Harry was best at the position of Seeker where he had to chase the golden snitch. Ron was obsessed with Quidditch and he could tell you anything about it.

Harry would always help Ginny, except for when she wanted him to back off and vice – versa. She would help him from getting a drink to a hug. They all loved Harry and Harry loved them all.

Each year as Bill and Charlie came home from Hogwarts, the boys and Ginny would swarm them, asking stuff about the school year. Soon Percy went off to school and then the twins, Fred and George. Soon the time came when Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast with the rest of the family - minus Bill and Charlie, who had moved out of house years ago.

Percy was currently boring them all to death about school. Harry caught Ginny's eye and rolled his eyes as she stifled a giggle. He had just had his eleventh birthday and Ginny turned Percy was boring them all silly, an owl flew in carrying the Hogwarts letters. They sat in shock as the owl soared through the room and dropped a letter addressed to Ginny. She stared down at the envelope with surprise before she slowly opened it.

_Dear Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

_We are proud to offer you a position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one year earlier than have shown a great deal of potential with your skills and ability in magic. Your name has been added to the roster for the coming year and we anxiously await your reply. [Since it is a letter from Hogwarts and an important letter, you want to make it sound more official.]_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Mum! I get to go to Hogwarts with my brother and Harry!" Ginny screamed. Everyone looked at her in shock and urged her to read her letter out loud. They all broke into wide grins. Molly ran around the table and gave Ginny a bone crushing hug. Percy wasn't happy that they weren't paying him attention but he didn't speak and returned to eating breakfast instead.

"Well," said Molly, "we have to go to Diagon Ally to pick up everyone's school supplies!"

The morning went by quickly. They went to the Leaky Cauldron and went into the back room and taped the third brick across from the trash can. They made their way to Gringott's, which was owned and run by goblins to get some money out of the Potter and Weasley vaults. Harry and Ginny loved the breakneck speed on the carts.

Harry turned to Molly, "Excuse me, Molly… could I buy Ginny's supplies?" Molly looked at Harry then at Ginny she sighed.

"All right. But make sure you stay together and buy yourselves some robes first."

Ginny squealed with delight and launched herself at Harry and kissed him on the lips. Luckily no one saw this but when she pulled back he a had a smile and a dazed look in his eyes. Harry took Ginny's hand and walked into a robe shop called Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. They walked in and went up to a lady by the name of Madam Malkin. She smiled at them and noticed them holding hands.

"Hogwarts, dear?"

"Yes," they both replied at the same time. They exchanged glances with a smile.

"Right this way, dears," said Madam Malkin. She led them to the fitting room where they both got on top of stools so that the lady could pin the robes to their sizes they stood still and talked to each other in their heads to pass the time. Madam Malkin looked at them, "All done," she smiled and Harry paid for their robes.

He then took her to the wand shop owned by Mr. Ollivander. They walked in and saw rows and rows of boxes filled with wands. They walked up to the counter and pressed the bell, a few moments later a old man hobbled into view.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you," Mr. Ollivander when went on about how he sold the wand who killed his parents and about the wand his parents had bought. He then turned to Ginny and said, "You must be a Weasley," then he added "I'll sort you both out at the same time. Which is your wand hand, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment "My right, sir."

Mr. Ollivander turned to Ginny, "And yours?" Ginny smiled at the man then said, "My right as well, sir."

Mr. Ollivander smiled and went into the back of the shop and started pulling down boxes for them to try. After half an hour of trying wands they thought Mr. Ollivander would be annoyed, but he was excited muttering, "Tricky customers," he stopped and said softly. "I wonder…" he opened a old chest and pulled out two wands. He carefully placed them on the counter and took a step back and said, "Harry, pick up the one on the left and Ginny, pick up the one on the right."

They did as they were told and the moment their hands touched the wand, a golden light surrounded them and quickly soon as it began, they felt the warmth from the wand and they turned to Mr. Ollivander who was smiling at them.

"Holly and ash with platinum and two phoenix feathers," he paused and then added, "I've never sold a wand like. The only one other wand has the same phoenix feather in it and belongs to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he then went on to explain about the wands. Harry paid for his and Ginny's wand and bid Mr. Ollivander good day and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i dont own anything thanks go to My beta reader Kyra Renee**

Chapter 4

They left the dark dusty shop and when they walked out the door the sun was bright and warm. They day sped by quickly and was filled with continuous smiles towards one another. They visited Flourish and Blotts and picked up the books they would need for their first year. Then they visited Eeylops Owl Emporium and Harry had brought a snowy owl that he and Ginny decided to call Hedwig. After wards, they visited the Apothecary and got the basic potions supplies that they would also need for their first year at and Ginny stopped at a cafe before making their way to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at the brooms. Ginny and her brothers were staring at the new Nimbus 2000 in awe.

Harry turned to Molly and asked quietly so Ginny wouldn't hear, "Molly, can I get Ginny a Comet two sixty as an early birthday present?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and thought to herself, 'I know he loves Ginny and that he adores her and would do anything.' She had often seen the look in his eyes when Ginny was around and she knew there was no point arguing, "Well.. if you must…" Molly replied sternly, but in a low voice. Harry nodded before turning around and walking up to the counter.

He cleared his throat and looked up at the man on the opposite side of the counter, "Excuse me, sir? I was wondering if I could purchase a comet two sixty?" Harry paused and then added, "And have it charged to my vault in Gringotts?"

The man looked at the young boy warily, "Hmm,I guess so. Just hang on for two minutes," He then turned and walked into the backroom. True to his word, he was back in two minutes with a quill and parchment. "Just sign here," he handed Harry the quill and Harry signed it. It glowed green for a few seconds and the man nodded, "The funds have been withdrawn. Would you like me to wrap the broomstick?"

Harry took a moment to think, "Yes, sir. If you don't mind, that would be wonderful." Once the broom had been wrapped, he took it and it shrunk so he could put it in his pocket. He smiled and hurried to catch up with the rest of the Weasley's. They finished shopping for the day and left via floo powder in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry didn't exactly like travelling by floo powder, it made him dizzy and he always lost his balance when he went through the fireplaces. Sometimes he justtumbled out or he was even sometimes launched through the grate. Everyone learned not to stand near the fireplace when Harry was coming through. Although Ginny normally stayed behind to catch him and then they would both laugh at his clumsiness.

Afte a long day of shopping for school supplies and supplies for the Burrow, they had a early dinner of steak, mash, peas, corn and carrots before they went up to bed early. Ron and Harry shared a room at the top of the stairs but he would often sneak down to Ginny's room and they would fall asleep on the bed together because they both felt safer when they stayed together.

Miles away at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was reading a letter…

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_Wehave recently received your letter and we agree thatthe stone should be hidden at Hogwarts. Weare trusting you and your extraordinary judgment to put enchantments on it so there will be no chance of the hiding place being broken into and the stone being stolen._

_Wishing you well,_

_Nicholas Flamel_

He sighed and decided he would send Hagrid to go get the stone at Gringotts. He went back to what he was doing before the letter had was in desperate need of a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts classand the only candidate was a young man by the name of Quirrell.

The man had a terrible stutter but he decided to overlook that and he just shook his head and signed a letter and sent it to Quirrell via owl informing him that he was hired and he was expected to be at the school on September 1st for the start of then thought back to the days when Quirrell was at school.

He recalled that he wasn't a bad student and he preferred Defense Against the Dark Arts to his other subjects. He sighed again and started writing a letter to Remus Lupin next, one of Harry's father's best friends. Once the letter had been written and sent, he got up and walked to bed.

Remus was sitting at his table looking like hell. The previous night had been the full moon and he felt sighed and looked around as he spotted the owl at his window. He stretched and got up to get the letter, but as soon as he took it, the owl flew off.

He looked at the letter and opened it slowly, the letter was from Dumbledore and he wondered what he wanted with him. He read the letter slowly and a sad smile appeared on his face.

Yes, he would love to meet Harry. He hadn't seen him since he was a year quickly rushed around looking for a quill and parchment. He quickly wrote a reply saying he would love to see Harry and sent an owl off before goingand making himself some breakfast.


End file.
